Potter NIE jest prefektem naczelnym
by Alice.Weather
Summary: Severus nie wierzy Jamesowi, kiedy ten mówi, że jest prefektem naczelnym. Tłumaczenie "Potter is NOT the Head Boy" autorstwa theHalfBloodPhoenix. Translation of 'Potter is NOT the Head Boy' by theHalfBloodPhoenix.
_Od t_ _łumaczki: To opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem „Potter is NOT the Head Boy!" autorstwa_ _theHalfBloodPhoenix_ _, które możecie znaleźć w oryginale na tej stronie. Wszystkie prawa do historii należą do niego, poza prawami do świata HP, które należą do J. K. Rowling._

 _From translator: This is translation of "Potter is NOT the Head Boy!" by_ _theHalfBloodPhoenix_ _, which can be found in English on this website. He has all copyrights for this story , except the HP world, which belongs to J. K. Rowling._

Potter NIE jest prefektem naczelnym!

 _Kto do cholery ustalał te patrole?_ Myślał Severus Snape, kiedy szedł korytarzem na szóstym piętrze. Był to piątkowy wieczór. Severus powinien być w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów rozmawiając z Averym i Mulciberem o Śmierciożercach. _Muszę porozmawiać o tym z Lily. Może nawet z Lupinem._ \- rozważał Severus. On i inni prefekci nie zastali poinformowani kim jest prefekt naczelny. Najwyraźniej dotarł dopiero po spotkaniu. Słyszał jak Lily karciła go, kiedy wracał do swojego przedziału. Uznał, że go znała, bo gdyby tak nie było, to z pewnością by na niego nawrzeszczała.

Ale sposób na zakończenie pierwszego tygodnia! - skarżył się głośno Severus. Skręcił w lewo i zobaczył coś, czego od zawsze życzył sobie, żeby się nigdy nie zdażyło.

Lily stała przyparta do ściany i całowała się z Potterem.

Oczy Severusa rozszerzyły się w szoku. Nie wiedział, że Lily i Potter są choćby przyjaciółmi. Kiedy ostatni raz widział ich razem, wrzeszczała na niego za próbę umówienia się z nią na randkę. Głośno sapnął powodując, że para odskoczyła od siebie. Oczy Lily rozszerzyły się i dziewczyna uderzyła Jamesa łokciem.

Wiedziałam, że nie powinniśmy się tutaj całować! Nie karz mi mówić „A nie mówiłam" , James! - wykrzyknęła Lily. _James?!_ \- pomyślał Severus. - _Od kiedy Lily mówi do Pottera po imieniu?_

Dobrze, dobrze! Miałaś racje! - powiedział Potter, trzymając ręce w geście poddania.

Sev? Wszystko dobrze? - zapytała Lily. Severus powrócił do rzeczywistości.

Dobrze? Myślisz, że jest mi _dobrze_ z tym? - krzyknął Severus. - Umawiasz się z _nim?_

Oczywiście! Dlaczego? - odpowiedziała Lily.

 _Dlaczego?!_ Umawiasz się z Potterem! Aroganckim gnojkiem którego nienawidzisz! - zawołał Severus.

Kiedyś. _Kiedyś_ go nienawidziłam. Teraz czuję do niego coś więcej. - stwierdziła Lily, uśmiechając się do Pottera, który odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Co! Ty - ty musisz… - parsknął Severus.

Ja muszę co? - przerwała Lily, zwężając oczy.

Musisz z nim zerwać, oczywiście! - ryknął Severus. - Nie pozwolę ci…

 _Nie pozwolisz_ mi? - przerwała Lily - nie masz nic do powiedzenia z kim się umawiam lub nie! Mam ci przypomnieć, że nie jesteśmy już dłużej przyjaciółmi? I nawet gdybyśmy wciąż byli, nie obchodzi mnie co myślisz o mnie umawiającej się z Jamesem!

Ale Lily… - powiedział Severus.

Nie ma żadnego „ale" Snape! - zapiszczała Lily.

Dobrze! Więc szlaban dla Pottera za nie przestrzeganie ciszy nocnej, jak również minus 50 punktów dla Gryffindoru!

Potter wybuchnął śmiechem. Severus spojrzał na niego.

Właściwie Snape - stwierdził Potter. - nie najlepszym pomysłem jest danie szlabanu prefektowi naczelnemu!

Ty? Prefektem naczelnym? - zakpił Severus. - Spodziewałem się lepszej wymówki od ciebie!

Nie wierzysz mi? - zaśmiał się Potter. - Powiedz to odznace. - W tym samym momencie Potter wyciągnął coś ze swojej kieszeni, błyszczącą odznakę prefekta naczelnego.

Sądzisz, że ci uwierzę? Musiałeś to zwinąć prawdziwemu prefektowi naczelnemu! - powiedział Severus, niedowierzając.

Wiedziałem, że tak powiesz, więc przyniosłem to. - odpowiedział Potter, dając Severusowi list od Dumbledore'a, który mówił, że jest prefektem naczelnym.

Wciągnęliście w to też Dumbledore'a! To zwyczajny kawał, Potter! Teraz oddaj odznakę prawowitemu właścicielowi, Potter! - powiedział Snape, wątpiąc w to, co zostało napisane na pergaminie.

On mówi prawdę, ty durniu! - powiedziała Lily. - Ty też to wiesz! Tylko nie chcesz uwierzyć!

Skonfundował cię, Lily? - zapytał Severus. - Nie ma mowy, żeby Potter był prefektem naczelnym!

A dlaczego pan tak sądzi, panie Snape? - zapytała profesor McGonagall, która właśnie pojawiła się na korytarzu.

Jego reputacja, pani profesor! Wie pani ile szlabanów miał Potter przez te wszystkie lata? - oświadczył Severus.

Jestem świadoma, panie Snape, wymierzałam większość z nich. - odpowiedziała profesor McGonagall.

Więc dlaczego Dumbledore zrobił z niego prefekta naczelnego? - zapytał Snape.

Profesor Dumbledore miał swoje powody dla których uczynił z pana Pottera prefekta naczelnego. Jeśli ma pan jakieś obiekcje, radzę porozmawiać z nim. - odpowiedziała McGonagall, kontynuując swoją drogę wzdłuż korytarza, zostawiając ponownie trójkę siódmoklasistów samych w przejściu.

Po prostu odejdź, Snape. Marnujesz tylko nasz czas. - powiedział Potter po kilku minutach.

Nie ma możliwości, że jesteś prefektem naczelnym, Potter! Znajdę dowód! - obiecał Severus, odchodząc zagniewany. Zaraz przed tym, jak znalazł się poza zasięgiem słuchu, usłyszał jak Lily mówi: „Oczywiście, że cię kocham, głupku!"

Usłyszenie tego, złamało mu serce.


End file.
